Amy Baby
by Fictionpls
Summary: Sonic realize s his true feelings for Amy.


It was just another day on Mobius or Earth or wherever this shitty comic/video game takes place. Sonic was on another one of his daily runs when all of a sudden he ran into none other than Amy Rose (No not literally you illiterate dipshits)Amy blushed.

"Oh hi Sonniku" she said twirling one of her quills (omg so kawaii ^_^)Sonic smiled.

"Hi Ames".

The blue piece of shit said.

"What are you up to?" Amy cleared her throat. O-oh n-nothing I'm just collecting flowers for the annual Knothole furfag festival".

Sonic smirked liked the mary-sue piece of shit he is. "You need help?" Said sonic.

Amy smiled." No i got it". Sonic nodded.

"Oh OK then ill see you later Ames". Sonic then did that faggy figure eight thing with his feet getting ready to leave.

"SONIC WAIT!" the little pink cunt yelled. Sonic stopped to see what she had to say. Amy blushed a little.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the furfag festival tomorrow." Sonic frowned. '

Sorry Ames but I'm going with Sally'. Amy put on a fake smile. 'Oh okay then. You have fun." "Thanks Amy."

Sonic ran off. He felt bad about turning her down. He hated seeing her sad-Nah I'm just kidding, he LOVED it.

Anyway Sonic ran home to see Sally. He couldn't wait to see his one true love. "Oh boy!" The blue faggot said as he ran with glee, the thought of being with that rat girlfriend of his made him ecstatic. Finally Sonic reached Sally's house he opened the door and called out to his love.

"Sally-poo I'm home!" but there was no answer. He checked the kitchen nothing, the backyard, nothing. He checked the whole house but to no avail. Sonic began to worry. "Where could she be?

Then Sonic heard what sounded like someone crying out in pain. "SALEH!111" The overrated piece of shit yelled.

'It's coming from sally's bedroom'. Sonic ran to Sally's room and busted the door open. Sonic could not believe what was going on before his very eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic yelled. Sally jumped up.

"Sanic this isn't what it looks like!"

"OH REALLY?" Sonic shouted. "THEN WHAT IS IT THEN? BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE MY BEST FRIEND IS FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND".

That's when Tails jumped up like a BOSS "Hey back the fuck off man". Tails shouted. That's when Sonic got mad. "That's it!" Sonic said as he flicked his wrist like a pussy. "Take this!"

Sonic tried to slap Tails but Tails easily dodged it and punched sonic in the nose. Sonic fell to the floor and started to cry like a little bitch."Ow" Sonic whined "That hurt".

I'M TIRED OF BEING THE PUSSY SIDEKICK! Tails growled. I'M RUNNING THIS SHIT NOW SO PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY VILLAGE!"

Sonic ran out of Sally's house crying where everyone could see him. It was pathetic. It was so pathetic Nicole made an announcement to all of Knothole or wherever the fuck.

"ATTENTION TO ALL OF KNOTHOLE/WOODZONE/STATION SQUARE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS RUNNING AROUND IN PUBLIC WITH A BLOODY NOSE AND IS CRYING LIKE A LITTLE PUSSY. IF YOU SEE HIM DO NOT ATTEMPT TO HELP HIM. JUST THROW ROCKS AT HIM INSTEAD. Sonic began running to Amy's house.

Amy was at home,alone with a bottle of wine, pondering. "Just what the fuck am I doing here?" she asked her herself. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "AMAY!"

Amy looked out her window and saw Sonic standing in her driveway. Sonic looked a mess. He had tears running down his eyes and snot running down his nose. His body had been bruised from all the rocks thrown at him.

"Oh my god Sonikku!"(So kawaii! ^_^)Amy opened the front door and let Sonic into her home.

'OH AMY IT WAS HORRIBLE' Sonic Bawled. "TAILS WAS FUCKING SALLY AND THEN TAILS PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE"- Amy was both horrified and disgusted,

'Whoa whoa whoa calm down'. Said Amy. "Why don't we both go into the living room then you can me tell all about what happened,okay?"

Sonic nodded. "Okay".

Amy sat Sonic down on the living room sofa. The two hedgehogs talked for about an hour. The more Amy listened the more she felt bad for him. "Oh you poor thing" Amy said as she stroked Sonic's quills. Sonic had his head rested on Amy's shoulder, he looked so content, like a black guy at Pop-eyes chicken. Sonic looked up at Amy. "Amy?"Sonic whispered.

"Yes Sonnikku?"

" Thank you." Amy smiled. No problem. Sonic began kissing Amy on her neck and made his way up to her face.

"Hey what are you doing?" Amy shrieked.

"Let's have sex" Sonic snarled.

"Okay but not here, let's go upstairs".

So they go upstairs to Amy's bedroom. Sonic throws Amy on the bed.

"Get ready for the best sex you will ever have" Sonic said as he pulled out his 1-inch penis.(So Kawaii ^_^) Amy looked down at Sonic's tiny dick.

'Oh god what have I gotten myself into?' Amy murmured. Sonic's ears perked up.

"What was that?"asked Sonic.

'Oh, nothing let's fuck.' Sonic climbed into bed and stuck his 1-inch dick into Amy's baby hole. After 30 seconds of what Sonic calls sex, the hedgehogs cuddled for the rest of the Next morning Tails was having an epic battle with Dr Robotnik. Eggnik was getting his ass kicked as usual.

'You got some balls showing up during the furfag festival'. Tails quipped as he was about finish Robotnik.

"Look Tails please dont hurt me, I made a mistake!" Robotman pleaded. Tails smirked. 'You should have thought about that before you decided to roll your fat ass over here and tried to fuck shit up!'

Tails took a huge swig of his Jack Daniels whiskey and then smashed the bottle over Roeggmannik's head. The doctor screamed in pain and passed the fuck out. Sally confronted tails.

'You know Tails, I don't like the way you've been handling things lately'. Tails looked at Sally.

'Sally, women are meant to be seen not heard.' He then gave Sally a smack on the ass and went back to playing Rocket Knight Adventures on the SEGA Genesis(Freakin' sweet game by the way). Then a random mobian faggot yelled.

"Hey look everyone Sonic's back!" Yes and he had Amy with him. "Hi everybody, I have an important announcement to make".

Sonic turned to Amy and got down on one knee in front everybody, including Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Robotnik, Scourge, and Ixus Naugus. He pulled out a ring. Amy began to cry. "Amy, I'm sorry about all the times I ran away from you, I always liked you the only reason I ran away all those times was because I was too shy". (Man that's the gayest shit I've ever heard) "Amy will you marry me?"

Amy squealed. "Oh my god YES SONIKKU! YES!"

And so Sonic and Amy got married and lived happily ever after. Sadly, Amy died from a miscarriage. Sonic got AIDS and then Cancer and died. The End.


End file.
